freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-1946-GOM
Item # : SCP-1946-GOM "Anomalous Network Waveform" Class : Euclid Subclasses : Electrical, Outer Space Objects, Signals, Mind-Control Device (SCP-1946-B-8). Special Containment Procedures : SCP-1946-A's wireless internet signal can affect any computer devices on Earth, due to this, any civilian computers with the program ██████████ installed suspected to be detected by instances of SCP-1946-B should be confiscated immediately and the program is to be uninstalled immediately, and the owner of the computer in question that is also suspected to have interacted with SCP-1946-B must be administered with Class-B Amnesiacs. And only one computer in Site-23-GOM is to be installed with ██████████ to communicate with SCP-1946-B, and also interview with SCP-1946-B instances is to be done with Level 3 Personnel only, and should be done less than 30 minutes, any personnel with obsessive or unusual activity, especially for SCP-1946-B-8, should be taken to quarantine. SCP-1946-A is currently observed by a Foundation satellite, and is currently taking photos of SCP-1946-A, which appears to be extremely distorted, and 4 photos currently has been sent, however, full exploration of SCP-1946-A is currently unimplemented this time. But a full exploration can be implemented in the future, however it could be unlikely be. Civilians is mostly unaware of SCP-1946-A's existence, so the procedures will be less strict until further notice or public became aware of it. Description : SCP-1946-A is a planet residing in the galaxy ██████████, about approximately 231,000,000 light years far away from The Milky Way, photos taken by satellites has been proven to be extremely distorted, but it is known that SCP-1946-A is a gray planet with two (2) moons, there is no further information about SCP-1946-A's star or other planets within it's galaxy, exploration is deemed impossible due to the distance between SCP-1946-A and Earth, and it is known that drones send into the planet will malfunction for unknown reasons, but it is most likely theorized that the planet has amount of REDACTED noble gas on it. SCP-1946-A constantly emits an extremely big wireless signal which the wave extends onto Earth, how it does so is unknown, as the signal appears to be entirely wireless, the wave is harmless however just like with other internet signals, however, it appears to affect computer devices in some sort, and will affect random computers with the chat client program, "██████████," installed, this will uncommonly happen, but mostly 10%, as signal appears to target at random, small positions of Earth, and affects all computer-related devices that supports and has the chat client program installed in it After the signal has affected the computer, an amount of 12 users will appear on the list of users of the client, so far they are always proved to be identical each time they appear on the client. These users are dubbed SCP-1946-B, it appears that these users appear almost instantly after the computer received the signal, which is uncommon. However, SCP-1946-B is mostly theorized to be one group of the many inhabitants living on SCP-1946-A, whose species is unknown. However, interaction of instances of SCP-1946-B has been proven to has extremely different and random personality, some has very rude behavior while some has a calm and indifferent personality, however, they will always identifies themselves as a different species, from homo sapiens, named REDACTED, it means that these users are the inhabitants of SCP-1946-A themselves, and apparently has different culture from ours, such as EXPUNGED or EXPUNGED Anomalies noticed by personnel appears that SCP-1946-B can literally view and see the user through some object similar to a webcam, how this happens is unknown. Despite some computers not having a webcam designed on it. For more information of the instances of SCP-1946-B, visit Addendum 1946-A Addendum 1946-A : This is a file descripting the information of instances of SCP-1946-B-1 to SCP-1946-B-12 This following document has been restricted to personnel with Security Clearance Level 3 or higher. Any unauthorized attempts to access the documentation will be met with immediate Amnesiac administration and/or demotion to Class-D. Proceed? . . . . Security Clearance Confirmed. Retrieving File... SCP-1946-B-1 : Appears to be very dull and calm since discovery of SCP-1946-A, and has no reaction to the SCP Foundation whatsoever, however, it is shown to be very random, and will types unknown random codes randomly, it also has no emoticon, due to this, little information is known But however, since ██/8/20██, SCP-1946-B-1 suddenly became disturbingly happy, to the point that it will be happy in almost every situations, and can become highly sadistic sometimes, such as REDACTED, however it is known to shook personnel off in this form, personnel has commented that they are bored to interview SCP-1946-B-1 for some reason SCP-1946-B-2 : Appears to be extremely nervous during interaction with personnel, and will frequently make long pauses before typing, and is very sensitive and is harmed easily. But it is shown to talk frequently after conversing with cheerful personnel, however, it is still known to hate personnel easily if not approached with manner It is otherwise extremely harmless, and currently have no changes in personality or status, or otherwise, but is to be watched as in case it will become similar to SCP-1946-B-1. SCP-1946-B-3 : Appears to be nervous just like SCP-1946-B-2, but not excessively, but appears to be hostile towards personnel randomly without warning, and it appears to be professional in talking and claims to be good at cracking. After ██/9/20██, SCP-1946-B-3 suddenly became more friendlier and is not hostile toward personnel anymore, however it is still known to use profanity sometimes, SCP-1946-B-3 will constantly send files to the SCP Foundation Intranet, which happens to be .exe, .bat and some other unknown file formats, half of these was tested and one was revealed to be an anomalous virus which includes EXPUNGED, which was disposed quickly before its effects could execute. SCP-1946-B-4 : Known to be extremely rude and uses profanity all of the times, and usually hates the first person it talks to until it has been frequent of talking. It has been shown that SCP-1946-B-4 has been inactive sometime due to EXPUNGED, leading to destruction of SCP-1946-B-4's device shortly after After conversations with Dr. REDACTED. It has shown to be somewhat cooperative and is not entirely rude, but however it uses profanity every time it speaks, most personnel will, however, remarks SCP-1946-B-4 as hilarious and funny, with 15% of all personnel becoming dull when speaking to SCP-1946-B-4. While being hostile in behavior, is extremely cooperative of all the SCP-1946-B instances. SCP-1946-B-4 has no changes since it's first interview. SCP-1946-B-5 : Appears to be cheerful similar to SCP-1946-B-12 but is frustrated easily, and is autistic, it is known to be somewhat annoying as it will frequently request personnel to "act" with SCP-1946-B-5, or doing it by itself, and often plays as REDACTED with depicting the other user as EXPUNGED, and the convo will usually go this style. Due to this, SCP-1946-B-5 will fail in an attempt to do what is described as to "bond" with personnel, and it has been attempted frequently but to no avail, as SCP-1946-B-5 appears to be autistic and it has claimed to be lonely and appears to live in REDACTED place of some sort, however it just could be mostly be in SCP-1946-A. SCP-1946-B-5 also has no changes since it's first interview SCP-1946-B-6 : Appears to be highly thorough with speaking and is very careful and professional with talking, and is highly associated with fashion, it is also disturbing that it apparently had no remarks of it's somewhat violent nature whatsoever. And is "ok" with it, but it is extremely informative during conversations and frequently remarks about fashion and REDACTED (which according to interview, it has been thought that it is highly disgusting) SCP-1946-B-6 has little changes since ██/11/20██, first, SCP-1946-B-6 claims that it is now what it claims to be EXPUNGED and tends to be more violent, second, it appears to wielding its weapon REDACTED all the time since it became EXPUNGED, and nothing otherwise happen with those changes SCP-1946-B-7 : Appears to be a sociopathic user and a little disturbing personality, and its personality towards personnel is varying between each users, such as hostile to Dr. S███████, and helpful towards Researcher █████, personnel talking with SCP-1946-B-7 for the first time has expressed a great distaste until further interviews It is known that SCP-1946-B-7 will also confuse personnel what it describes to be a different form of commination or sight, mainly using the 3rd sense, how it does this to "see" is unknown, as electronic devices rarely has odor, however, it also describes that it EXPUNGED which is how it is able to see, this is still currently under further research. SCP-1946-B-7, however, later dismisses this ability on ██/12/20██, for some unknown reasons SCP-1946-B-8 : Probably the entity superior than all of -1 to -7, but not from -9 to -12, this user also has special anomalous properties, and its personality contained constantly frustrated behavior and even hostility, however it is known to be what personnel describes as "sweet" towards familiarized male personnel, and personnel are known to became attracted with SCP-1946-B-8 easily. The anomalous abilities of SCP-1946-B-8 is that users in presence of SCP-1946-B-8 can become the subject of SCP-1946-B-8. Which is described as getting mind-controlled by SCP-1946-B-8, this effect, however, happens rarely, and often limits to sleeping, however, when questioned about it, SCP-1946-B-8 explains EXPUNGED, it is very complicated and so far only 2 personnel is only be able to comprehend it. Also, SCP-1946-B-8 has an unusual amounts of intelligence and high probability, which it describes as REDACTED. However it is unknown if it is an actual anomalous properties or not, as SCP-1946-B-8 is simply very smart. SCP-1946-B-8 has no changes since its first interview. WARNING : THE INFORMATION RANGING FROM -9 TO -12 CAN ONLY BE VIEWED BY LEVEL 4 PERSONNEL. THIS IS FOR YOUR EYES ONLY SCP-1946-B-9 : Appears to be a well organized user, and will usually talk about the "blood" of personnel speaking with, however, it has claimed that EXPUNGED as it is its own culture, and no known system has been observed with humans, causing confusion just like SCP-1946-B-7 SCP-1946-B-9 got upset easily, but has no intentions to harm other users, especially other female users which SCP-1946-B-9 describes as being REDACTED, which is the literal love in our sense, however, it is unknown that how "romance" SCP-1946-B possesses, SCP-1946-B-9 also, unlike some other instances of SCP-1946-B, appears to has an ever aversion of using profanity words, and usually replaces it with a placeholder word whenever possible. Through it is mostly likely due to EXPUNGED SCP-1946-B-9 also has no changes since its first interview. SCP-1946-B-10 : Appears to be a user with very crazed and stoner-like personality, and is rude not to the extent of SCP-1946-B-4's personality, will frequently REDACTED and also frequently utters about what it describes as EXPUNGED, conversations with SCP-1946-B-10 is extremely erratic, SCP-1946-B-10 also appears to speak about itself must be kept on being "stoned" by what described as a soporific REDACTED substance. SCP-1946-B-10 changes drastically as time goes on, on █/█/████, SCP-1946-B-10 started to become aggressive due to the lack of REDACTED and claims that it has EXPUNGED, other instances except for -8 and -11 appears to claim so, and they claimed that corpses appear to be REDACTED, however it is unknown if SCP-1946-B-10 had actually murdered the victims or not, as the instances of SCP-1946-B miraculously survived through unknown means, but it is mostly REDACTED Then on ██/█/████, SCP-1946-B-10 appears to stop speaking in verbal letters, and will only uses REDACTED and EXPUNGED when typing, this leaves researchers startled as it have no meaning whatsoever, and is simply regarded as the effect of EXPUNGED Interviews with SCP-1946-B-10 are to be prohibited until further notice SCP-1946-B-11 : Unlike other instances, along with -12, appears to be the one that is not land-based, instead, they are aquatic users, explanation mostly involves EXPUNGED and due to this, it appear to has a great negative reaction to terrestrial life, such as -1 to -10, to the point of REDACTED. SCP-1946-B-11 is ignored by many personnel and it considers itself to be alone for unknown reasons, even -12, which it claims to be in REDACTED with -12, through it is left alone for some reason, some instances of -B also claims to left SCP-1942-B-11 alone, except -3, -4, -6 and -8, which it claims to speak with frequently. Mostly, personnel doesn't want to speak with SCP-1946-B-11 and moves on instantly to -12 instead, it is mostly due to -11's bland personality, due to this no interviews are to be conducted with SCP-1946-B-11 as information has been already received SCP-1946-B-12 : Similar to -11, it resides in sea bodies, like -5, it is highly energetic and is prone to overreaction, and also, disturbingly, it behaves as if it almost lacks a fear hormone and will not express it under any circumstances, which personnel slightly became nervous when talking to -12 in almost all occasions, through. However, some can actually find SCP-1946-B-12 to be creepy. SCP-1946-B-12 also appears to be the most intelligent of all SCP-1946-B, and claims that it is the "most highest" to what it known to be EXPUNGED, and also it appears to be the system of SCP-1946-B of some sort, as it claims so, and -12 has claimed it to exist, but however, similar to the case of -9, as it didn't exist in humans, this will causes eventual confusion. According to that -12 has most intelligence, the data of the instances of SCP-1946-A and SCP-1946-B DATA EXPUNGED The document ends here Incident 1946-B-4-1 : This incident appears to take place on ██/3/2014 as Dr. ██████████ has claimed it. This incident happens in the intranet chat of Site-23-GOM, at approximately ██:██ P.M, which has approximated amount of 10 personnel that time, a user suspected to be SCP-1946-B-4, with the screenname REDACTED (which is different from the original screenname for some reason) has been observed to join the Site-23-GOM chat, despite affecting only █████████, it is unknown how SCP-1946-B-4 is able to connect to the intranet. SCP-1946-B-4 remains in its constant style of typing, which personnel who never researched or heard of SCP-1946 before appears to be confused with it, and SCP-1496-B explains it in a very agitated manner, and Dr. ██████████, being the one to first research SCP-1946, observes activity with SCP-1946-B-4 and confused personnel, and frequently, brags about EXPUNGED, which has been included in its culture, and Dr. ██████████ interacts with it in a somewhat confused manner. Unlike its original style of speaking, it appears to speak similarly to -7, however it is unknown how this changed, despite not changing in any way since the first interview, like its usual personality, it loathes almost all users on there and personnel who never experienced research with SCP-1946 or even starter researchers before has been confused due to SCP-1946-B-4. This event lasts for █ before SCP-1946-B-4 disappear from the intranet, subsequent interviews with SCP-1946-B-4 reported that it do it in order to "investigate" what The Foundation is doing, however this could be coincidental and is undergoing research, and it is still exactly unknown how SCP-1946-B-4 is able to connect to the SCP intranet. After the event happened, any personnel with Security Clearance 2 or lower in the event has been administered Class-A Amnesiacs, and the restriction of information has been reduced from Level 4 to Level 3 due to the event, and only one screenshot were taken The only known screenshot has involved SCP-1946-B-4 in the users list of the intranet, and is snapshotted by Dr. A█████ and is in a private message with another researcher, the image has the link below WARNING : ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS THE IMAGE BELOW REQUIRES LEVEL 3 CLEARANCE OR HIGHER. ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS UNAUTHORIZED WILL BE MET WITH IMMEDIATE UNCONSCIOUSNESS-INDUCING MEMETIC AGENT AND CLASS-C AMNESIACS WILL BE IMMEDIATELY ADMINISTERED. PROCEED?' . . . . . ERR 2413 : FILE "flesh_pattern.jpg" NOT FOUND Retrieving file... Operation completed. Opening file... http://tinyurl.com/grotesquecreature Category:Spin-off Category:SCP Category:Crossover Category:Computers/Internet Category:Surprise Ending Category:Images Category:GOM SCP's